ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuru Tenma
Cheerful, energetic, carefree, and oblivious, Mitsuru is always smiling, but he's not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box, and neither does he think things over carefully. He doesn't really pay attention when someone's talking to him, and gives no heed to sarcasm. He doesn't like difficult words. Due to his excellent reflexes, he's very popular among the sports club as a helper, even though he's only a first year. He loves dashing (as in running) and often runs around the school ground. When tired, he'd lie on the grass, bask in the sun, and then fall asleep just like that. A member of the unit Ra✽bits. Appearance Mitsuru is a slightly shorter than average boy with an average build. His hair is short, spiky and of a dark brown color. He has light brown eyes. He wears the school's uniform with an unbuttoned collar and red tie, as well as a black mock turtleneck shirt underneath. He wears the uniform's pants rolled up slightly. He also wears white sneakers with blue and red accents and blue laces. On stage, Mitsuru wears the Ra✽bits uniform-a blue and white sailor outfit. The collar is blue with a gold stripe and decorated with a short tie, accented with a small gold star. The sleeve cuffs are also blue. The shirt is white and has a blue pocket on it, with gold buttons on the front. The bottom button of Mitsuru's shirt is left unbuttoned. He wears blue shorts that reach somewhat high above his knees, accessorized with a bell on the side with dangling light blue and white ribbons. He also wears high dark blue socks, together with brown boots with black laces. His uniform also has a white sailor hat. Trivia *Mitsuru's first name means "light," while his last name consists of two characters which mean "sky" (天) and "full, overflowing" (満). Mitsuru's name is a good fit for his cheerful, exuberant personality. *Mitsuru's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in hiragana. The autograph also features a motif which represents a cloud of dust kicked up when one runs fast--a nod to Mitsuru's love of running. The overall style is simple and childish. Spoilers: * Relationships See Mitsuru Tenma/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "This is Jyun'ya Ikeda, and I was in charge of Mitsuru Tenma's role. This is the first time I have been involved in the production of a game, so I am nervous and excited about whether I was able to portray a character that will be loved by everyone. His selling point is his energy! He's not the sharpest person you'd find, but he's still very cute, and it's hard to hate him. I hope everyone wil regard Mitsuru-kun warmly. And I hope with the many, many other charming characters, as well as the story, this will become a work that will appeal to everyone. Please enjoy Ensemble Stars! to your heart's content." Category:Characters Category:Ra✽bits Category:1st Year Category:Student Category:Track & Field Club Category:Class 1-B Category:Virgo